Megabound Chornicles:Rise of The CMDU
This is part of the Megabound Chronicles collection,This unlike the past games this will include some charaters from the famous sci-fi british televison show "Dr.Who". Good Guys Brad Sawile voices Lan Hikari-Lan once again plays the hero of the story with 'The Doctor' at his side.The Crest of Duo has shown up on his hand agian and it reveals that Duo.EXE was created by the Timlords of galafrey and the Crest of Duo according to The Doctor,The crest is a gift, a special power that only certin timelords are given to. This is ironic though since Lan himself is not a timelord,but The Doctor thinks perhaps the operater of Duo and creator,The Other gave it to Lan for a purpose far more than calming Duo's rage. Edwin Neal voices Ghor-A cybernetic bounty hunter from the metroid universe. He is known to be kind and gentle but can be agressive and arrogant when he enter's his armour suit(due to a mood swing when he interfaces machines) he is often partnered with Edward Elric. Brittney Meriah voices Mayl Sakurai Vic Mignogna voices Edward Elric-Known as the Full Metal Alchemist he is a state alchemist who lives in a universe which is now a galaxy fused with Lan's Universe along with other universes after the death of Pir'Oth Ix.He hates to be called short or any term to short and hates milk(who his fiance Winry Rockbell says is the reason for his size.) Cybermind has a stong intrest in Ed due to Ed's automail arm and leg and constanly offers Ed a position as a Genernal Cyberman though Ed constantly denys it. Sir Michael Caine voices "The Doctor"-A mysterious man who is known as a "Timelord"(A member of a soceity of time travelers known as The Council Of Timelords founded on Galaffrey home of the The Doctor's race,Galaffrains human-like aliens.) who travels in a blue british police call box called the TARDIS.When he came to Lan's universe he changed his phsyical appearnce(known as regeneration a ability that timelords can use to revive themselves) but it reversed to one of his early forms(This is known as reverse regeneration a rare case of regeneration it is mostly cause by a timelord's mind being overwelmed by memories of his past self.) He appeares to wear purple old-fashioned velvet clothing as well haveing grey hair groomed into a 'Beethoven'-styled hair style.He has a good sense of humor,a highly intelegent mind,and a good heart.According to The Doctor before he came to Lan's universe he appeared more youthful and had a bit of a 'Saucy' attitude.The Universe he originates from is a parrel universe to the universe Lan lives in(Wich recently fused with the other universes his friends originate from creating "The Multiverse") Lisa Ortiz voices Starlow(Chippy) Techno The Metroid David Spade voices Emerl The Gizoid Kyle Hebert voices Geo Stelar Jason Spisak voice Omega-Xis Jessica Straus voice Lyra Wendee Lee voices Sonia Strumm Aeolus-Raika's Megaman ZX counterpart who lives in the Dr.Who universe on a planet parrel to Lan's. Aeolus,his girlfriend Pandora,Grey,and Vent are prisoners of The Daleks and Cybermen and had thier Biometals taken away.Aeolus is a perfectionist so he has a bad habbit of being picky but he has grown a strong sense of honor and resepect due to his biometal Model H giving him a lecture. Pandora-Aeolus's girlfriend,She has a twin brother named Prometheus who was seprated from her.She is very quiet and a bit emotional but she is sweet and kind. Pete Zarustica voices Drew Hayden-A 14-year old pokemon cordinator. Veronica Taylor voices May Maple-A pokemon cordinator about Drew's age she is also the daughter of Norman Maple the Petalburg City pokemon gym leader. Dalek Zax-One of the last Renagade Daleks(A Eldery Steampunk Dalek Veteran,Dalek Car'nk,a female Dalek Corpral Dalek Chi,A Scientist Dalek Dalek Yi and a bumbling Scout Dalek who named himself Dalek Fread )unlike other daleks these Daleks are on the side of good they believe that the Daleks have driven away far from there Kaled ancestors. they also hate social darwinism and xenophobia.They believe that Daleks should live in peace with other species,and respect other planets. Bad Guys Davros(Dalek Emperor)-The last humanoid dalek also known as a Kaled and emperor of the Dalek Empire he formed an alliance with Cybermind, forming The Dalek and Cyberman Union he is also revealed as the creator of Shademan.EXE.He mostly speaks to the heroes than Cybermind.The reason of his attachment to his robotic chair and his disfunctional right arm was due to being vicously assaulted back in his 20's back on Skaro during a nuclear civil war which mutated his people the Kaleds and his people's enimes the Thals into Dalek Mutants. Cybermind-Originaly a scientist named John Lumic who lived on Earth's twin planet Mondas in it's parrel universe where he was president of an indrustry which later on grew into the Cyberman Empire.Later on Mr.Lumic'cybermen upgraded him as an act to thier master's own life after his life support chair was damaged(Though at first Lumic refused a few times before finaly accepting assimilation) he was first known as Cyber-Controller when he was reconstructed but after suriving a fall into burning wreckage and adding more attachments to his body he re-named himself Cyber-Mind:Emperor of The Cybermen.He is usualy quiet and rarely speaks. Daleks Cybermen Porky Minch-He has become general of the Spider Daleks Shademan.EXE-Lan's arch enemy and revaled the net-navi of Davros. A Clockwrok Android assasin named "Claudio" who has a partner Kandy-Man.EXE Paul-Paul has become the General Dalek he has his own dalek travel machine which resembles The Supreame One(A supreame dalek who died not long ago) only it is purple and black,a claw insted of a 'plunger',the clamps are positioned upside-down,a triangluar eye in the postion where the eye-stalk whould be with a circluar light mounted behind it. Also can be operated by Paul outside of the shell by using a Nintedo-DS shaped remote control.Paul's voice also changes inside the machine, his voice sounds like a eldery man with a distorted echo sounding similar to other daleks.Paul dliberatly set out to destroy all who he deemed "Pathetic" for unjust and unrealistic reasons he has slowly become a melgomaniac. Juno-He has become a Cyberman General Dark Phantom(Hyde)-He has become the military stragist. The Master-A Renagade Timelord and one of The Doctor's greatest enemies.The Master's Evil Half split from his good half(Which was destoyed)joins forces with Davros and Cybermind in order to seek revenge against his rival. Unlike The Doctor who posesses a Sonic Screwdriver,The Master posesses a Laser Screwdriver a deadly version of the Sonic Screwdriver even though this 'Master' is only a shadow of the original,he acutaly thinks he is The 'true' Master. The Rani-Another Renagade Timelord Greater Evil A mysterious hooded cloaked figure who seems to have a hatered of Lan Hikari (No its not Bass.EXE) Quotes -Lan agures with Davros and Cybermind while on trial on the mothership after being captured- Lan-"My grampa should have called the police to throw you in jail for what you did in scilab!" Davros-"No you are wong! Your grandfather thought I was no longer a man,He thought I was no longer a scientist,He thought I was no longer a Kaled HE WAS WRONG! When I left your pitiful planet and returned to Skaro, I was judged before the council of twelve, only to be banished to the wastelands along with the mutants of Thargus and the other genetic victims of Skaro's Nuclear War.But they didnt know, I whould grow stronger! I whould grow powerful! I whould whould fight back!" Lan-"I get it." Dalek-"DO NOT INTERUPT!" Cyberman-"DO NOT INTERUPT!" CyberHog-"DO NOT INTERUPT!" Lan-"How about you dont interupt! Ok where where we? Yeah why are you doing this!?" Davros-"Why?Why?WHY!?You alredy know! With the golden drive we will conqure this universe!Destroy the inferior species! The power of Duo will be at our command!" Lan-"No one can handle Duo's power those who tried to where destroyed!" Cybermind-"We are quite capable of handling the technology." Lan-"Your both making a mistake!" Davros-"Silence!" Lan-"Im not finished! You say that you both are the superior beings in the universe but you know that other sentienat being's tehcnology is the reason you where able to make all this!" Davros-"How dare you speak such blasmephey!We are the supreame beings!We thought of this technology ALONE!YOU WILL FEAR US!" Lan-"Thats another problem Davros! You want others to fear because that how lived in your life without fear your nothing!" Cybermind-"SILENCE!" Lan-"How will you shut me up? Will you kill me too!?Go ahead and kill me it will be easy I DARE YOU!" Cybemind-"FINE! Dont coroperate thow him in the brig!" Lan-"YOU REMBER DAVROS MY GRANDFATHER AND OTHER SENTIANT BEINGS ARE THE REASON HOW YOU AND CYBERMIND MADE ALL THIS!" Davros-"You will suffer boy! You and your friends will suffer!" -Lan meets the prisoners in a Dalek Cyberman base on planet Norion- Aeolus-They got you too huh? Lan-Raikia? Aeolus-Umm I think you mistaken me for someone else my name is Aeolus me and My girlfriend Pandora and my 2 former rivals Vent and Grey have been captured and we have been here fo a while now. Lan-Oh.... Lan stares at Pandora who is snuggled up to Aeolus. Lan-Is she okay? Grey-Her brother was taken away who knows what those monsters done to him.... Pandora began to suggle harder up to Aleolus Aleolus-Nice going Grey! Grey-Sorry a Dalek rolls into the prison chamber. Dalek-You Lan Hikari your coming with us. Lan-Why? Dalek-Dont ask questions. Lan-Then I wont go. Dalek-You will obey. Lan-Not until you tell me why. Dalek-Cybermen and Daleks do not take orders from anyone except our leaders. Lan-Well I should have the right to know! Vent-(Wispers to the others)That guy is bold.... moment of silence Dalek-We.....need........you..... Lan-Why? Dalek-Those who bare the Crest of Duo on their hand can open the doors to the fragments. Lan-I know what your leaders are planing to do with the golden drive why should I help!? Dalek-I......dont......know. Lan-Why are you having a hard time answering me? Dalek-I......I............ Lan-WELL!? Dalek-Because......I........am.....not....supposed......to.....answer....... Lan-I see........ -The Spider dalek General revals himself as Porky Minch- Lan-Porky... Porky-You destroyed us Hikari! The pigmask army died in your inferno but I survived traveling though time and space,crippled but ALIVE! Lan-I get it but how did you become a general? Porky-It stared when I waited in the dark space...damaged but rebuilding.....Months passed and I was founded by CyberMind and The Dalek Emperor....I followed them to a pererall earth where a war known as the ZX wars just ended we harvested the corpses of reploids and humans....The Soilders,The Civilians,The Dispossesed they all came to us! Their corpses where Filited,Pulped,Sifted! It seemed that their forms where putrid! They had to morphed into a form that could fit into a spider-dalek travel machine! Lan-So spider-daleks are daleks created out of the dead. Starlow-Daleks of Reploid and Human! Porky-Those words are BLASMEPHEY! Cyberhogs-DO NOT BLASEPHME!!!!!! Porky-Their sentiant halves have been purged! These Reploids and Humans have been reborn as pure and blessed DALEK! Chaud-Since when did you belived in mythology? Porky-My leaders picked up a corpse and gave it new life!THEY ARE THE MASTERS OF LIFE AND DEATH!!!! Doctor-Your insane! Hiding for so long after defeat thats enough to drive anyone mad....but its worse than that! Porky-....... Doctor-Driven mad by your own flesh......You hate your own existance.....WE'RE GOING! The Doctor and the others leave Porky-You may not leave! The group enters the TARDIS and The Doctor shuts the door and the Tardis disappears. Porky-I dont need Giygas and I dont need that dragon either I am a severant to the masters of life and death....hee hee hee.....I am only their pet....hee hee hee.......those who laughed at me will suffer.....hee hee hee hee hee hee hee........all will suffer.......HEE HEE GAH HA HA HA HA HA HEEE HA HA! -Shademan has his memory restored by Davros- Shademan.EXE-You cant be my creator! I am Shademan the supreame Darkloid! the most feared net navi- Davros-In cyberspace yes I know I made you that way! I made you in my image! Shademan.EXE-If so then why!? Davros-A question my own net navi asking a question! How much memory have you lost!? Shademan.EXE-ANSWER! Davros-Why did I make you in my image why did I created you at all!? You exist because of the war on Skaro! You,me,and the Daleks needed to prove our superiority and we did,finally! You are here on Earth as proof! Shademan.EXE-.......... Davros-You,one of the children of Skaro!......Children!.......As I....was a child........ -In the prison Cell Lan,Drew,and May meet the General Dalek- General Dalek-Ah Lan Hikari we meet again! Lan-How do you know my name? General Dalek-Your appearence is and has been constant as your interfearance! The Dalek's voice began to become a more familiar voice Lan-that voice..... General Dalek-YOU HAVE PESTERED ME FOR THE LAST TIME! The General Daleks casing opened up and a human stepted out,it was Paul who now had a arm of a cyberman in place of where his organic arm used to be he also had a headset with a scaning optic lens and a metalic version of his orginal clothes. Lan-Paul I should have known....I see they gave your memory back as well as a new arm still no improvement! Paul-Save your insults for the weak and pathetic Lan! Lan-Will you let us go or not!? Paul-Are you threating me? If so, it is most unwise... Lan-whatever. Paul-Does it worry you Lan that when our empire finds the ancient artifact we have been digging for, our leaders will transform The dalek and Cyberman Union into a force of unimaginable power! And with that power at their disposal they will sweep away resistance from every galaxy! The Union will become the supreame power of the universe! AND I WILL BECOME ALL- Lan began to mock him Lan-POWERFUL,CRUSH THE WEAK AND PATHETIC,BECOME THE LEADER'S HERALD,UNIMAGINABLE POWER,UNLIMITED POKE-BALLS ECT.! Paul's temper rose Paul-Do not mock me Lan,We can destroy you! AND EVERY MISRABLE,PATHETIC,INFERIOR PLANET!!!!!! -Metal Silver Betrays Eggman Nega is about to exterminated him with Lan and Chaud forced to watch by the Daleks- Eggman Nega-You must obey me Metal Silver,I created you I am the master not you! I,I,I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Metal Silver-My new programing does not allow me to accept the concept of other creatures are superior nor equal to the cybermen nor the daleks. Eggman Nega-You can not exist without me!You can not progress! Metal Silver-I have been reprogramed to survive exterminating you is one of the things we must do to ensure our surivial! Lan-Stop even he doesnt diserve to die no one does dont you have any pity!? Metal Silver-Pity,I no longer understanding of the word it has been erased from my vocabulary bank move! Metal Silver shoves Lan out of the was and aims at Eggman Nega Eggman Nega-For the last time,I am your creator!YOU MUST,YOU WILL OBEY ME!!!!!!! Metal Silver-I no longer serve you I serve a new order EX-TER-MIN-ATE!!!!!!!! Metal Silver kills Eggman Nega while Lan and Chaud make a run for it. TARDIS The TARDIS is a timelord ship used to travel thorugh time and space each one has a sentiant supercomputer which is mostly activated in dire situations it can disguise itself as normal structures(Except The Doctor's TARDIS due to its chamilion circut breaking explaining why it stays in the form of a Police Call Box). It has multiple rooms its is best described by Edward Elric "A bizzare and freaky ship". Trivia *The Doctor's form he appeares in the game is known as "The 3rd Doctor" who was played by Jon Pertwee on Dr.Who from 1970 to 1974 and when he mentions his previous form he refers to "The Tenth Doctor" who is played by David Tennant in 2008 to 2009. *Paul only uses the word "Exterminate" when he gives a command ex:"Exterminate them!" *The Master seems to have low tolorance with teenagers since he became irrated with Lan and saying "Kids your age! You never mind your own bisnuess!" *The Daleks color and design(except Zax and the Renagades who are in diffrent colors) in Megabound Chronicles:Rise of The CMDU where used once before in a Doctor Who seirial Rembrance of the Daleks ''they where known as 'Imperial' Daleks during a cvil war between The Emperor Dalek's Imperial Daleks and The Supreame Dalek's Renagade Daleks. Spin-Off Shortly after the game's relase their was a spin-off anime mini-series called ''The Doctor's Student this takes place in the future which Lan's son Patch Hikari,A robot dog named K-9,Edward and Winry's son Chris Elric,and Chaud and Anetta's daughter Jesica Blaze,and The 11th Doctor(voiced by Matt Smith) join forces to stop Davros and his new empire of daleks from enslaving the galaxy.